Wait,Ray Toro Is My Uncle?
by XxxImNotOkayxxX
Summary: Lisa Counds gets the shock of her life when she discovers her long-lost uncle plays in her favorite band! MCR story.


**Ray Toro's my uncle?**

**Okay,I was showing my mom a picture of Ray Toro and saying,"You look just like him!" (My mom does look like him.) When this hit me. So,enjoy! And,haters,SHUT UP! (Sorry,I'm on a Smosh and Tobucous kick.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ray or MCR or anything that sounds fimilar unless I say I own it. For now,all I own is my OC,Lisa and her 2 siblings.**

Lisa Counts,a 15 year-old girl,was on her computer,a Windows 7(**AN:I do own this,sorta.**),on Youtube,watching a MCR concert video. They were playing "I'm Not Okay(I Promise)",and she was totally rocking out to it,she knew all the words. Someone knocked on the door,so she paused the video,took the ear buds out,and said,"Come in!" The door opened,and her mom stoud in the hallway. "Yeah mom?" Her mom said,"Remember when your gran died?" "Yeah,so?" "Well",her mom began. "MOM!" "Okay,okay!" Her mom said,giggling a bit. "It turns out,I had a younger brother I never knew about." "Really?" "Yep",her mother responed. "What's his name?" "His name is Ray,and he lives in New Jersey,last time gran heard of him." Her mom said. "Okay." "I contacted him,and he's taking a plane to meet us and staying with us for a week,so can you please clean the guest room?" Her mom asked. "Sure." Thank you,Lisa." Her mom said. "Welcome,mom." "Oh,mom?" "Yes?" Her mom responded. "When is he coming?" "In three days." Her mom said."Okay."

Lisa was cleaning out the guest room,wondering what her uncle looked like. Would he be boring and look funny,or cool and good-looking? A thought occured to her-OMG,what if Ray Toro was her uncle? She quickly shooed that thought away. Yeah,right. This isn't a fairy tale. She snorted. She called her best friend,Ashley,after she finished. The phone rung for a few seconds before a voice said,"Hello?" Kristen,Ashley's little sister,answered the phone. "Hey Kristen. Can you put Ashley on the phone?" "Why should I?" "I have to tell her something!" "Does it have to do with Justin Bieber?" "No! Why would-" "I don't care then. Hold on." A faint "ASHLEY! LISA IS ON THE PHONE!" Ashley must have said something,because then Kristen yelled,"NO,YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND GET THE PHONE!" Then,her best friend said,"Hello?" "Hey Ash." "Hi. Any reason why your calling at 9 in the morning?" "Well,I found out two hours ago that I have a uncle that I never knew about." "Really? What's his name?" "Ray. He's from New Jersey, apparently." Ashley screamed. "What the hell Ashley? You just screamed in my ear!" "YOUR UNCLE IS RAY TORO!" "First off,STOP YELLING IN MY DAMM EAR!" "Sorry. "Second,no he's not, probably. Do you know how many Ray's could be in New Jersey?" "No..." "I didn't think so." "But what if he was?" "THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" Ashley's mom must've called her,because Ashley yelled "OKAY MOM",then said,"I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?" "I don't know,my uncle Ray comes tomorrow." "Ohh. Ttyl,then" "Bye."

Today was the day that Lisa met her uncle Ray. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because she had one more family member to love! Nervous because she coulden't help but think,"What if he dosen't like me?" The doorbell rung,and her mom called to her,"Lisa,he's here!" She looked in the mirror one last time. A girl with straight,waist-lengh hair,a MCR skelenton tee(**AN:I was gonna get that from Hot Topic,but my dad woulden't let me.**),ripped skirt,and black high-top Converces. She decided that she was fine and went donwstairs. Her mom stood in te kitchen,grinning. "He's in the living room",her mom said. "Why don't you go greet him?" Lisa walked out the hallway and into the living room. A tall man stood in the room. He looked to be about 6"1",with a afro. He looks a lot like Ray,she thought. "Uncle Ray?" She asked. He turned around.

And her heart stopped.

**Ooh,who is it? Well,the title gives it away,but you know what I mean. So,R and R,and thanks for reading!**


End file.
